


Wrong

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, it doesn't get better, it's basically it's own trigger, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: Virgil doesn't very much care for the person behind the mirrorOr;After a frickin lot of time of not posting I come back with some super angsty crap that should be avoided





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if ur sad. Seriously dude. It's sad. Like please be careful. No one should think these things.

He stared at himself in the mirror, feeling a burning sensation on every body part his gaze landed on.

_Wrong, wrong, **wrong**_

Inside, if he cared to think much about it, was Logan's voice, telling him that he had the exact same body as the rest of the Sides.

_Ugly, stupid, **useless**_

But Virgil was past Logic.

_Worthless, undeserving, **nothing**_

Virgil was past the gifts from Patton, the hugs, the acceptance.

_They'll forget **you**_

He didn't want the late night sessions with Logan.

_They don't **care**_

Virgil couldn't stand Roman's creations made to calm him down, the floating projections of his favourite animals and bands.

_Why would **they**_

Guilt flooded him as he looked down at his arm.

_Well face it_

_They **don't.**_

****Virgil dragged the blade across his skin, feeling the pain that he _deserved._

****_Wrong, Useless, Worthless._

**_You care they don't._ **


End file.
